Words I Couldn't Say
by bloodyrose360zero
Summary: -Character Death- Eren makes a promise to his superior that he wouldn't die. A story about unheard confessions and teary eyes.


**A/N: Plagiarism is BAD! Write your own damn story! **Listened to a ton of Sad Anime instrumentals last night and the idea for this story popped into my head. Hope you like it. I almost cried writing it T.T

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

Levi x Eren

Yaoi

* * *

His fingers curled around the rough fabric of the brunette's jacket preventing him from sprinting off. Eren stumbled back and stared at his superior confused. "Sir?" he asked with wide eyes. Levi focused on the shingles on the roof and took a deep breath before casting his icy gaze onto Eren. "Don't you dare die brat." He said, fisting the fabric more. Eren's eyes widened and his breath hitched. What was his superior saying? He kept his eyes leveled with Levi's and offered a small smile. "I won't Sir." Levi sighed and released his grip, allowing his hand to drop to his side. He hoped with everything he had that Eren understood what he meant because he'd rather go to hell and back before openly confessing. "Sir?" Eren's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up into hopeful eyes. "Don't you die either." With that Eren sprinted off in a flurry of steam.

It was four days after Levi's attempted confession. The last smile Eren had showed before sprinting off still burnt in the back of his mind. Those serene green eyes of his staring back innocently at his cold grey ones when he made the request; "don't you die either." Levi bit his lip and continued staring at the form below him. Those green orbs now hidden behind pale eyelids. If he could only gaze into them one last time. Eren looked peaceful. Not at all different from the Eren he had first met. His pale hands draped one over the other. He wasn't the only one. There were more, a whole lot more but Levi could not bring himself to mourn the others. He was sad, yes, but his heart did not belong to them. No, it belonged to a certain wide-eyed, hardheaded brunette. The warmth that once radiated off of his form whether in Titan or human form was now replaced by a lifeless chill. How had it turned out like this?

**-Minor Flash Back-**

"Corporal Levi Sir!" Armin calls after coming to a stop but a little too fast causing him to skid a bit. "Eren's," he paused and glanced over to his left. "Eren's not regenerating Sir." Levi's usual indifferent expression turned to one of horror. Following the blonde's line of sight he caught the image of Eren's Titan form, back pressed into the crushed concrete wall of an old building. Armin was right. Eren wasn't regenerating nor was he moving. Those glowing green eyes once filled with life was now hidden behind tan lids. His left arm broken by the wrist and his right was currently being eaten away by a small group of maybe five abnormal Titans. His right leg was completely broken off and his left was tucked under him. "You shitty brat!" Levi said through gritted teeth. "I told you not to die!" Armin caught wind of the Corporal's last words before he disappeared from his side. A wave of knowing washed over the younger male's features and his eyes widen in shock. "Corporal…"

Levi stopped just a few feet from the Titans currently devouring Eren's unconscious form. He narrowed his eyes on the six meter class before pushing down firmly on the trigger causing the iron wire to shoot out and securely plant itself in the neck of his target. In one swift motion his blades effective connected with flesh and the sound of slicing echoed. Successful in getting the attention of the other four Titans, he made haste in luring them away from Eren. It wasn't long after that Levi's eager blades penetrated skin and he quickly sprinted off to where Eren was still unconscious. It would be difficult to get Eren's human form out of the Titan since its back was pressed firmly against the wall and Levi was effectively running out of time as he continued to contemplate on how he'd actually get to Eren. If he sliced through its throat he might hit the boy indefinitely. Sighing in frustration he knew he had only one choice; slice through its throat.

**-Pause in Flash Back-**

Levi sighed and turned so that his face was visible to the other person who had walked to his side. "You loved him didn't you?" Armin questioned in a soft voice even though he already knew the answer. He blinked allowing another line of tears to cascade down his cheek. Levi remained silent already knowing that he didn't need to answer. Armin wasn't a fool who could easily be tricked by masked facial expressions. Levi couldn't help but hate and respect that about the younger male. He was vulnerable in his eyes and he hated that. "Whether he felt the same way I do not know." Levi's composure was breaking and Armin's last words had effectively broken through. After keeping back a flood of painful tears Levi could no longer endure; allowing them to quietly stream down his face.

**-Continuation to Flash Back-**

Everything was riding on his ability to effectively get Eren out; unharmed. Carefully slicing through, his eyes landed on the shifter's body covered in flesh. Levi's breath hitched and his heart sank; Eren wasn't breathing and on top of that, he was bleeding. Levi's mind reeled to something Hanji had once mentioned while they were both observing Eren.

_"He's protected in there, inside the body of his Titan, yeah he's protected. All the flesh surrounding him keeps him out of harm's way." _

Levi furrowed his brows at the words. "Then why the hell is he bleeding so much?!" With a sharp cut Eren's human body was freed of the stubborn flesh. Levi held firmly to his still form and quickly propelled them both away from the approaching Titans. By now Eren's blood had completely covered Levi's clothing and holding onto him was becoming a problem. Finding a safe spot to land, Levi placed the unconscious shifter on the dust covered ground. Looking at his gear, Levi noted just how badly Eren was bleeding. The shifter's blood had seeped into the exit spaces for the iron wire. Tossing his now useless gear to the side, Levi focused on Eren's body. Taking a closer look, he could see a small hole through the front of the boy's T-shirt. Realization dawn on him. Eren had been pierced through the back. Holding unto him carefully, he turned his body just enough to get a view of his back.

**-End of Flash Back-**

Levi's hand shifted in his pants pocket until the cool metal brushed against his fingers. He closed his eyes ignoring the nonstop tears and pulled the familiar trinket out. It was still covered in the shifter's blood but he didn't care. The dry splotches of red over the gold were a painful reminder of that day. Closing his fingers over it, he bent forward and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Straightening afterwards, he attempted the wipe the new set of tears that had begun falling down his cheeks. By the time he had gotten Eren out he was already too late.

Armin stood quietly next to Mikasa, Jean and Petra. They all silently watched the exchange between the Corporal and Eren's lifeless body. Everyone had agreed to stay clear of Eren until the Corporal had left; giving him this time alone. Mikasa bit her lip and bawled her fists. She hadn't stopped crying since and just when she thought she could not shed another tear, her eyes brutally betrayed her. Mikasa shifted on the balls of her feet before placing a shaking hand on Armin's shoulder. "Does he know?" she asked no louder than a whisper. Armin bowed his head holding back a sob. How could he tell the Corporal? Eren did love him back but he could not find it in himself to tell him—fearing that the Corporal would completely shatter. "I see." Mikasa sighs and allows her hand to drop to her side. "Maybe it's for the best." She says and cringes when Levi's last tread of composer snaps and he drops to his knees in tears.


End file.
